


Love is a good reason for everything to fall apart

by EmberPuppy



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Allusion to Andrés/Martín, Brief mention of other characters - Freeform, Endearments, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Very Little Plot, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberPuppy/pseuds/EmberPuppy
Summary: Nairobi shouldn't have stayed. Shouldn't have listened. Shouldn't have watched.Tokyo was wrong. The Professor wasNairobi'sguardian angel.But now her guardian angel is dancing with the devil, and she got herself caught in between.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Brief mention of Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Love is a good reason for everything to fall apart

Lying awake in bed, sheets pushed all the way down to allow colder air to caress her warm naked skin, Nairobi can't stop herself from thinking. Since she told Tokyo about Axel a few days ago, she can't seem to get him off her mind. She misses her son so much it actually hurts, the crushing and sickening feeling of having a part of herself ripped from her and taken away. Even her plan to get him back and offer him the best life he could ever dream of can't lift her spirits tonight. She puts all her faith and trust in the Professor and his perfect plan, but it still seems so utopic to believe that in a few months she'll walk away with her share of the 2.4 billion euros. While she usually is glowing during the day, some nights worry and doubt creep inside her mind and toy with her mercilessly.

Apart from Tokyo, only the Professor knows about Axel. He never tries to pry information about him and Nairobi doesn't insist on giving him some- he already knows enough. But when she needs a pep talk, the Professor is always there. She has gone to him twice, when the worry and doubt got to her a little too much, and she needed him to remind her of the plan and reassure her everything would be fine. He always did, ever so sweet about it, if not a little shy. Nairobi isn't fooling herself, many things can go very wrong in a heist of this magnitude, with a group of unstable criminals stuck together under constant pressure, but when the Professor says nothing will go wrong, she believes him. 

Getting up, Nairobi puts on a nightgown over her camisole and panties and silently gets out of her room. It isn't very late, but the Professor surely is in his room; he usually insists on going to bed early. Hoping she won't wake him up, she makes her way down the hallway and stops in front of his bedroom door. After a brief hesitation, she gently knocks on the door and waits awkwardly for a minute. Upon getting no answer, she figures he must be sleeping and decides she won't insist. She respects him too much to wake him up only to bother him with her life issues. 

Nairobi starts walking back towards her own room, but stops herself in front of Tokyo's when she hears. Even from the hallway, the rough banging of the heardboard against the wall is noticeable. She has suspected it for a while, but it is her first time actually noticing, and she sighs as sharp disappointment raises inside of her. She loves the bitch, but she would get them all in trouble if she couldn't respect the rules, and that was something Nairobi couldn't allow. Screwing up the plan was out of question. Anyone sharing a wall with Tokyo's bedroom would surely think the same and would also need to be a saint no to feel angry at being woken up at night by those two going at it like teenagers. Nairobi knows perfectly well that Berlin is no saint, so it is surprising he hasn't snapped at Tokyo yet. Or maybe Berlin has his own shady business going on in his room and the noise makes for a nice way to keep attention off of him and hide what is going on in there. Not that Berlin must be getting any, since he certainly isn't fucking Tokyo, let alone Nairobi herself, and the Professor would never allow other people to come in their house in Toledo. Maybe Berlin is a very heavy sleeper ...

Suddenly, a noise rises through the night, over the banging in Tokyo's room. It is masculine, more of a grunt than a full on moan, too rough and raw to be Rio's ... which doesn't leave many options, from where Nairobi is standing. So Berlin _is_ up to something in that bedroom of his. Part of Nairobi is curious, and part of her thinks the less she knows the better. She still waits a minute, leaning closer to his door in hope of hearing some more, but all she gets back is silence and the sound of her own breathing. Defeated, she walks back to her room.

During the following week, Nairobi tries nearly every night to catch the filthy bastard in the act again. She makes up various excuses to be up late at night, in case someone catches her wandering in the hallway, while her main purpose is to slowly walk past Berlin's room, fingers crossed in hope that she will hear another one of those rich and sultry moans. She wouldn't go as far as to say she's obsessed with it, that _narcissist_ certainly doesn't deserve that much, but she definitely is curious. At least that's what she tells herself. However, she is left disappointed as she doesn't get to hear anything coming from Berlin's room again. On the sixth night, as she is once again walking down the hallway, she suddenly runs into Berlin, almost bumping into him as he emerges from the dark unexpected in front of her and smiles that lopsided grin of his as though he knows something he shouldn't. Nairobi reaches a hand over her own furiously beating heart, both startled and nervous about this encounter. She tries to play it off before Berlin has time to analyse the situation further. 

"My my my, _cariño,_ don't stand there in the dark like a creep, you'll startle someone to death."

Berlin chuckles low and rich and _Nairobi shouldn't be focusing on the sound of it._

"I was merely going back to my room, Nairobi. Unlike you." His eyes bore into hers and she holds his gaze.

"I'm going to the kitchen. For a glass of water." Her tone must be convincing, for Berlin simply nods and steps aside.

"Should I come with you ?" He still asks with a grin and Nairobi raises an eyebrow at him. "Goodnight, Berlin." She doesn't linger to see the look on his face, walking the rest of the way down to the kitchen to get that glass of water she doesn't really want, but which saves her from an embarassing situation. She waits about ten minutes for good mesure, then walks back to her room— Berlin's bedroom door is closed, the man is nowhere to be seen and Nairobi hears nothing but silence. 

Nairobi decides to wait a few days before her next attempt, in case she runs into Berlin again and arises his suspicion. One night, as she paces around her bedroom, she gets the feeling she might finally get lucky. It's way later than usual, so late that surely even Tokyo are Rio are asleep by now, but Nairobi can't shake the feeling that tonight is the night. Impulsively, she puts her nightgown on and walks out of her room. It feels as though she's walked that same hallway at night countless times before, but as she slowly, silently goes down to Berlin's room, this time she knows something's going to be different. As she nears closer, she feels a rush of excitement run through her veins when she notices that Berlin's bedroom door is slightly ajar. While she can't help but feel like it might be a trap - Berlin _did_ have a peculiar look on his face when they ran into each other the other night - she peers inside the room nonetheless. Though the gap between the door and doorframe isn't very big and Nairobi can only see a very small portion of the room, she definitely isn't ready for the sight that catches her eyes.

Berlin is kneeling on the floor, wearing his nice dress pants but otherwise very much naked. Nairobi watches as he sits back on his heels and lets his hands rest on his thighs. The light of the lamp on the nightstand catches the smooth skin of his back and bathes him in a beautiful glow that makes Nairobi's breath catch in her throat. She can't see what, or who Berlin is kneeling in front of, but the sight of the man in itself makes it worth her while of walking down here and risking getting caught. His hair slightly disheveled and a coy smile on his lips as he looks up to whoever is there with him, he looks absolutely _breathtaking_. 

"Tell me about Plan Valencia ... " 

"Berlin ... " That voice. Nairobi's eyes grow bigger as she recognizes that voice. _El Profesor._ "You know about plan Valencia."

Berlin chuckles softly and darts his tongue out to lick at his lips seductively. "Of course I do, but a reminder once in a while doesn't hurt."

"Fine. Plan Valencia is about buying some more time. By making the police doubt the safety of the hostages, they will have to ask for proof of —" He suddenly stops himself as his breath catches in his throat. He lets out an audible, shivering breath and Nairobi wishes she could see him, for he sounds very debauched and must look as delicious. Berlin is bending forward, his head now out of sight, his hands resting on the Professor's knees for purchase, and he's most likely doing something that distracts the Professor from his explanation. When the Professor fails to speak again, Berlin hums disapprovingly and his voice is slightly husky when he murmurs "Keep going.

How convenient, Nairobi thinks, that this is happening so late at night that no other noise ruins the moment and prevents her from hearing them speak.

"T— The police will have to — _Mmm—_ ask for proof of life, which will make them lose precious ti— " He gasps. " — time. _Fuck. Andrés ..._ "

Interesting. If Nairobi wasn't so caught up in the moment, she would've pondered why the Professor was calling Berlin by his name while he was the one insisting that they used fake city names to begin with. But as Berlin sits back on his heels again, Nairobi can't focus on anything else. The man's lips are red and shiny with spit, a string of saliva stretching between his lips and whatever he previously had in his mouth — _the Professor's dick —_ that Nairobi still can't see, and she feels the heat building in the pit of her stomach front the sight alone. What those lips would do between her legs ... She resists the urge to push the door further open for a better sight, knowing all too well that it would only ruin the moment and get her in trouble. She balls her hand in a fist and presses it against her lips to refrain from making any noise. Berlin is murmuring again. 

"How are we going to achieve that?" He's doing it on purpose, looking relatively composed while Nairobi can still hear the Professor breathing erratically. Berlin doesn't even bother wiping at his lips, and he looks purely indecent. 

" _Andrés._ "

"Tell me, _mi amado_." He bends down again and his head mostly disappears from Nairobi's sight, but she now knows all too well what he's doing and she instinctively reaches a hand down her panties— she _can't help it._

" —Have the hostages scream as we shoot our guns," the Professor manages to breathe out, moaning soflty. For a minute, the only noises are the Professor's breathing and the wet and _filthy_ sucking sounds. Berlin pulls back with a pop and chuckles again. 

"Are you about to shoot _your_ gun, _cariño_ ?"

The line is so horrible and exaggeratedly filthy that they both start laughing softly together and it is very endearing to Nairobi's ears. The laughters sound genuine and for a moment, she doesn't recognize Berlin as he kneels in front of her eyes, smiling widely. The moment turned playful and uncharistically tender, and she can't help but feel that the two men know each other. From _before_. That they have history. She doesn't get to follow that line of thought any longer, because the sucking then resumes and with it the air fills with the Professor's gasps and moans of pleasure. Nairobi finally dares push the door slightly and it thankfully makes no noise as it moves a little and allows her a greater view of the scene. While she still can't see the Professor's face, the sucking is fully on display and as she watches Berlin hollow his cheeks and lick and suck with eargerness, she realises how _good_ he is at it and wonders how many times they have done this before. 

" _Andrés ..._ "

Fingers reach for Berlin's face, cupping his cheek, tapping under his chin. Berlin doesn't move, doesn't pull away, if anything he sucks even harder, pulling himself almost all the way up then swallowing the man back down to his balls. Nairobi's eyes are fixed on his adam's apple as he swallows around the head of the Professor's cock, most likely lodged deep at the back of his throat. It's enough to push the man over the edge, a series of pleas and curses falling from his lips and his hips bucking of their own accord as he empties himself down Berlin's throat. " _Fuck."_

Nairobi can't stay to witness what happens next. The burning between her legs is too much, her heart beats so hard she fears the two men will hear it now that their breathings are slowing down. She takes a few gentle steps back, then turns around and swiftly walks back to her room. She drops on her bed and instantly reaches between her legs, pushing one, two fingers inside and rubbing at her clit as she replays in her mind the scene that just occured in front of her hungry eyes. _Berlin and the Professor._ She gasps and moans as she pictures Berlin, his lips gloriously coated in saliva, his hair messy from where a hand had most likely grabbed at it ... _The Professor's hand. In Berlin's hair. Berlin sucking him off._ She comes way too fast, way too hard, shaking and biting her lips to refrain from making too much noise — and still, she can't bring herself to feel embarrassed about it. 

She never looks at Berlin the same way after that night. At the Professor either, to be truly honest, but as she could only see _Berlin_ , she has mental images of him her brain can feed to her at the worst possible times. The Professor isn't helping her case. As he teaches them the veins and arteries of the human body, Nairobi offers to take her shirt off and lie down on the table for someone to practice on her. _Of course_ that idiot genius then gives the marker pen to Berlin, who smiles his crooked grin and leans over Nairobi. She can almost feel his warm breath on her naked skin as he traces skillfully on her body, his voice unusually raspy while he names as he goes. "Inferior vein, right and left." He slides the marker pen across her body in such a way that she feels herself shivering. Berlin is an _artist_. He's drawing on her respectfully, delicately, like she's a work of art that shouldn't be ruined. He trails the marker pen up her torso and between her breasts and Nairobi suddenly realises nobody is speaking or making a noise. It's as if there is only herself and Berlin, Berlin with his lustful lips and his burning eyes as they bore into hers. "From the heart, veins. Subclavian, right and left ... " He gently glides the marker pen along her arms. "Brachial ... Humeral ... " He then slides it up Nairobi's throat and she swallows, feeling her heart pound in her chest. "Internal jugular ... " and warm fingers gently tilt her head to the side, lingering one second too long before the marker pen is back to trace the last line. " ... external jugular."

He is too good at this. He obviously doesn't need the practice, repeating the exacts words the Professor used as if it were incredibly easy and evident, the _pompous asshole_. As he pulls back with a self-satisfied smirk and hands the marker pen back to the Professor, Nairobi lets out a shuddering breath and pulls herself back up. Berlin helps her up with a hand on her elbow and the skin on skin contact is too much right now, but she resists shrugging him off, to avoid unwanted attention. "I'll go clean myself up, you guys keep going without me".

But as she briskly walks to the bathroom, she knows Berlin is following her. 

"Did I hurt you, Nairobi ?" he muses as he steps into the room, oblivious to the dark glare Nairobi sends his way. "Was I not gentle enough ?" he continues, his voice low, rich and silky. He comes to stand behind her as she furiously rubs at her skin to get the color off, in hope of chasing the lingering ghost of his touch down the drain with the water. "You have a beautiful body, Nairobi, and I would never disrespect it. I believe I was fairly soft. Women are beautiful, but they aren't as strongly built as men. You have to be careful not to break them ... Did I hurt you, _mi reina_ ?"

Nairobi can't believe him. Can't believe herself either, and the sudden arousal in her body. He's standing so close she can feel the heat irradiating from his body and she closes her eyes for a few seconds to regain composure. While she's distracted, Berlin takes hold of the cloth she was using and starts gently rubbing at the color left on her skin. It is strangely intimate and out of place and she feels the need to set things straight, so the asshole doesn't imagine things. 

"I'm not as fragile as you make it sound. You didn't hurt me, Berlin. But don't make me hurt _you_."

Their eyes lock in the mirror and Berlin chuckles softly. _She could punch him._ She still lets him finish cleaning her— so much for rubbing his touch off her skin. She'll never be able to forget it now. 

"You should go back to the others." 

" _Mmh._ " Berlin puts the cloth down and takes a step back. Losing his body heat and his touch somehow feels weird to Nairobi, and she mentally curses herself. And Berlin. _Hijo de puta._ "Very well, Nairobi. But know that my door is always open." 

She barely holds back her gasp at his words, turning around to face him. He couldn't possibly know ... Yet he very possibly could. Maybe he knew since the beginning. Maybe he'd left the door ajar for her that night. Or maybe, he's just being his unsufferable self and is offering her sex. Berlin only smiles at her, smug as always, and turns around to leave the room.

Nairobi goes to the Professor a few nights later. There is one good thing about this situation- Axel isn't on her mind anymore. But Berlin is, and it is somehow worse. She desperately needs to talk to someone about how she feels inside, and the Professor seems like the safest bet. She loves Tokyo, but as soon as something doesn't go her way, the bitch is unpredictable and Nairobi feels like she can't trust her with that big of a secret. Not yet. Not until she figures out what to do with it. Thankfully, the Professor is in his room this time. He opens the door for her and frowns slightly as she immediately steps inside and lies down on the bed. Without a word, the Professor closes the door and turns to face her. A brief look at his watch and he then sighs and lies down next to her. 

"You have somewhere to be, Professor?" Nairobi asks, her heart missing a beat as she thinks he might have plans with Berlin. 

"N— No, no of course not, it's one in the morning ... " He's nervous, she notices. "What did you wanna talk about ?" 

"Feelings." She moves her body so she is lying on her side, facing him. The Professor turns his head to the side to look at her, his eyes soft and caring. She loves this man. "What if I saw ... something I shouldn't have seen, but now I can't stop thinking about it ?"

The Professor blinks at her. "If you're talking about Tokyo and Rio, I—" 

"No. No, not them." Nairobi cuts him off, then realises it sounds wrong and she might have just implied that she saw _someone else_ in the same situation as Tokyo. She knows the Professor is brilliant, and if she's not careful, he'll figure everything out. "Im not talking about that. I ... " She lets silence fall between them, gathering her thoughts. Suddenly, words tumble out of her mouth before she can stop them. "Why Berlin, Professor ? Why would someone like you associate with someone like Berlin ?"

The Professor looks back to the ceiling, taking a deep breath. "Berlin has a useful set of skills and he is more than meets the eye." _Yeah, skills like sucking dicks. Maybe that's what made him the leader of the heist._ "I admit he can sometimes be ... a bit much, but aren't we all ? Everyone here has done things to be ashamed of and yet you're all here for a reason."

"You know him, don't you? Nairobi can't resist asking.

"Yes." At least, the Professor is honest. That's what she likes about him. He doesn't try to feed her bullshit. Of course he must sometimes manipulate the truth, he wouldn't be planning a heist of this magnitude if he were entirely honest and pure. Still, she feels like he's true with her and she admires him for it. "We do know each other, but it is irrelevent. I also know more about you than anyone else here. This is the burden I have to bear, but lucky for all of you, you won't have to bear the same."

Nairobi nods and with a sigh, she rests her head on his shoulder. He tenses at first, but then relaxes and lets her cuddle up against him. "You didn't tell me what you saw."

She can't tell him. She can't possibly tell him that she saw them, that she knows about the sex, and that it turns her on. What was she thinking when she came over here?

"Berlin's naked ass," she blurts out with a laugh, going for a half-truth. "He was changing and didn't close his door properly and I was walking past his room and you know. Now I can't ever see him the same way." She hears the Professor chuckle beside her, his chest heaving under her hand. "This is torture having us here so long, Professor. Between you and him, I'd throw a fucking _fiesta_ , _chicky boom chicky boom_. I understand Tokyo for going at it every night, though she's obviously into boys while I prefer _men_." 

She knows the Professor will believe her, because this isn't new to him. The part about Berlin, maybe, but it isn't the first time Nairobi implies that she would get in bed with the Professor if he ever said yes, and it's now almost an inside joke betweem them. He simply laughs and shakes his head. "You came here at one in the morning to tell me about Berlin's naked ass." It suddenly sounds so ridiculous and Nairobi buries her face in his neck as she laughs herself to tears. The Professor simply pets her back awkwardly while he waits for her to calm down, before he acts like the reasonable one again. "You should go back to your room, Nairobi. We have class in the morning." 

She nods and kisses his cheek before standing up. "Thank you, Professor. Good night." 

"Good night, Nairobi."

A week later, she walks in on them again, and this time she didn't mean to. It is only their fault for doing it there, in front of the fireplace, on the table they all ate at a few hours earlier. Nairobi stops in the doorframe, hiding in the shadow as she watches Berlin pound into the Professor so hard he rams him against the table with every thrust. Both men a mostly silent, a few grunts escaping them every now and then, but the slapping of skin against skin fills the room and fights the silence. While their moment in the bedroom was intimate and tender, this one is rough and punishing. Berlin's thrusts are brutal and although there is a frown on his face, Nairobi can't read his emotions. She knew there was violence inside the man, behind his very dapper look, behind his love for art and his dashing smile. She knew, but seeing him grab a handful of the Professor's hair and pull his head back while he slams into him forcefully, she feels a cold shiver run down her spine and wonders what the Professor did to deserve such punishment.

 _He lay in bed with her._ But nothing happened. 

Then, the Professor's moan rips into the silence and he starts begging. Begging for release, begging for mercy, chanting Berlin's name over and over again — _Andrés, Andrés, Andrés please._

_He's enjoying it._

And Berlin doesn't show him mercy. His hand softens in the Professor's hair and becomes a caress, easing the man's head back down on the table, but his hips keep their furious pace. It appears clear to Nairobi that he's doing it for himself more than for the Professor at this point, seaking his own pleasure, chasing his own release. He suddenly reaches a hand under the man and starts pumping, stroking him in time with his thrusts, the pace frantic and almost clumsy as his rhythm starts to falter. 

"Come on, _Sergio._ Come with me. So close, _cariño,_ so close— "

And despite the roughness of the sex, Berlin acts like a gentleman and puts the Professor's need before his. He follows right after, burying himself deep and holding himself there as he groans and moans against the Professor's — _Sergio's —_ skin, bent over him so their bodies are pressed tightly together. Nairobi has to bite her lips, almost drawing blood, to keep herself from making any noise as she comes in her panties, around the fingers she slipped inside herself. The three of them come down from their high, the two men oblivious to her presence at the door. Berlin eventually pulls out and tucks himself back in his pants, helping the Professor do the same before helping him up. They stand there facing each other for a minute, then Berlin pulls the man closer for a kiss —more of a bite, really— that starts forceful but ends up soft and tender. Nairobi wants to step into the room and hug them both. She wants to tell them how beautiful they are together— because they _are_ , in their own way. She has never seen Berlin like this, never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at the Professor, and whatever history the two men share, they built a relationship on trust and care for each other. The Professor can handle Berlin's violence and transform it into beauty. 

Both men hug, Berlin's hand at the back of the Professor's head holding him close, and as he rests his chin on the Professor's shoulder, he ends up facing the door and through the dark, through the silence of the room, his eyes find hers. She gasps, clasping a hand on her mouth, unable to tear her gaze away. Berlin's lips stretch in a small knowing smile and Nairobi feels her cheeks burning at the shame of being caught. She fears that Berlin will call her out, but he doesn't. He simply brings his attention back to the Professor, pressing his lips against his neck in a curiously soft gesture, and Nairobi doesn't push her luck. She leaves before the two men let go of their embrace.

Nairobi wills herself to forget about all of this. It's driving her crazy, keeping her up at night until she slips a hand in her panties and relieves a bit of tension, or waking her up from a particularly vivid dream of warm hands against her skin and a hungry mouth between her legs. She dreams of herself between them, under them, shared and owned and cherished. She dreams of them together, on top of her, under her, of the three of them uniting in the most perfect way, like she is their missing puzzle piece. 

Then she wakes up and curses herself, for she shouldn't dream of ruining the perfection that they already share, especially since she has nothing to do with it. If the Professor, his guardian angel, the man keeping her hopes alive, wants to dance with the devil, then he is on his own. Nairobi danced with her fair share of devils, one of whom fathered her child, and she isn't about to fall for another one despite her awful taste in men.

A week later, everything feels back to normal. No more getting up at night, no more walking on them fucking. Just classes with the Professor, delicious meals shared outside under the sun, and football games that have them all laughing and screaming and becoming closer by the minute, like a big dysfunctional family. But playing football under the scorching sun gets to Nairobi and she eventually tells her team to manage without her, as she needs a break. She finds relief in the form of a nice glass of water in the kitchen, that she gulps down fast. How Denver and Rio can have that much energy in such heat bemuses her, and she obviously couldn't keep up with them. She takes a moment to run her hands under the cool water from the faucet, smearing some across her face and neck to appease her body and lower her temperature. It feels good against her skin and she relishes the sensation for another minute before heading back down the hallway. She doesn't reach the door leading outside, stopped in her tracks by Berlin. He's standing next to his room, the door open and music coming from inside. 

"Ah, Nairobi !" He calls out to her, smiling as she stops in front of him. Nairobi knows those smiles. When Berlin looks amused, it's rarely a good sign for others. The asshole takes pleasure in disturbing things. "Do you enjoy music, Nairobi ?"

She refrains from rolling her eyes. "Yes, of course I love music."

"And do you dance, Nairobi ?"

That way he has of constantly saying her name is driving Nairobi crazy, mostly because it sounds good on his tongue and his voice does weird things to her insides. She's clearly not over the sight of him on his knees. 

Berlin doesn't wait for an answer. He takes hold of her wrist and she complies and follows him in his room, shuddering when he pushes the door so it rests a little ajar, hiding them from direct view. He could do anything to her now, Nairobi knows all too well that he doesn't need fully closed doors to do his filthy business. However, Berlin looks like he sincerely intends on dancing, for he takes her hand in his and places the other on the small of her back. She sighs and finds herself placing her free hand on his upper back, and suddenly they are much closer than they have ever been before and she feels the warmth of his body embrace her. He's wearing a light gray t-shirt, the type of clothing he can rarely be seen wearing, but the football game called for something other than one of his expensive suits, and Nairobi finds that Berlin can look good in pretty much anything. He is a little sweaty from running outside under the afternoon sun, the hair at the back of his head a bit damp, and Nairobi gently rubs his nape with her fingers. The gesture is more intimate than she intends it to be, but Berlin's " _Mmmh._ " of appreciation makes a little smile form on her lips nonetheless. They sway to the music for a while, both getting caught up in the moment and losing track of time. It's scary how good Berlin's body feels against Nairobi's, how gentle he is as he holds her and moves with her, in perfect contradiction with his usual sharpness and the bite behind his words. Nairobi can smell the faint musky scent of sweat on him, and it is oddly refreshing that he isn't wearing any cologne. For once, Berlin looks human. Like he isn't some superior self-proclaimed messiah, but just a man among others, just a criminal like the rest of them, someone fragile who's death is also inevitable. Nairobi clings to that idea and only holds onto him more.

She doesn't hear the door close, but a body suddenly presses itself against her back and hands settle on her waist. She finds herself stuck between two warm bodies, two _men_ , and she understands what's next. She dreamt of this moment countless times before, and she trembles in anticipation as Berlin pulls back just enough to offer a crooked smile, eyes warm as they look over her shoulder.

"You had a goddess in your bed and you turned her down, _mi querido_. That's your first mistake."

The Professor scoffs behind her and Nairobi suddenly realises Berlin is talking about her. _She's_ the goddess.

"How do you expect to fuck the _In_ _spectora_ if you can't fuck a goddess?" Berlin asks, raising an eyebrow and briefly meeting her eyes as if seeking her support on this. She has no idea what they are talking about, but then again, there are a lot of things between these two that she isn't aware of.

"I might never have to." The Professor answers.

"But you know it's a possibility. It's in the plan. If it comes down to this, you'll have to fuck the _Inspectora_."

Nairobi suddenly shrugs herself out of their embrace. "Whoa whoa whoa, taking advantage of a woman is out of line, you both are sick."

Berlin dares to look offended at her words and he frowns, his lips pressing together in a thin line. 

"No, no no no, I'm not saying that. It only depends on the magnitude of the dilemma put in front of you." He raises both hands in the air, palms up, for emphasis. "Would the Professor just have sex with a woman to use her ? At first, no. But what if by doing so, he could protect the lives of all of us criminals stuck inside the Royal Mint and assure the safety of the plan ?" He laughs. "Now, that's a good dilemma." 

Nairobi isn't entirely convinced. She can't help but feel bad for that unknown woman they are talking about, but she reminds herself that the Professor isn't an asshole like Berlin and he wouldn't hurt a woman. At least she hopes so. But then Berlin is back against her and she decides she doesn't care. Maybe for one day she can be a little careless herself and deal with consequences later. What's life without a little risk? So when Berlin's fingers find her cheek, she tilts her head up and welcomes his lips against hers. They are surprisingly soft and he kisses her gently, but with a passion that is certainly there, barely contained. She moans into the kiss, parting her lips and allowing access to his tongue. This is good. His hands trail on her body, down to the hem of her camisole, pulling it up over her head and throwing it somewhere to the floor. Suddenly, the Professor's hands are at her back, helping her take off her bra. His participation is still minimal, but she sure hopes she'll get a taste of him before it's over.

Berlin doesn't waste time getting his mouth on her breasts. He kisses and nibbles and sucks, his hands caressing the curves of her body with a sensuality that she knew he would have— he's an _artist_ and he might be an insufferable misogynist, but he can appreciate beauty. He actually worships her body in a way that she never knew he could, taking his time and putting her before himself. She can see that he's hard in his pants, but he doesn't acknowledge it and goes down to his knees in front of her, bringing her shorts and panties down with him. The sight alone is almost enough to finish her and she has to close her eyes to contain herself. _Berlin and his lustful lips, on his knees in front of her, a kink she didn't know she would one day have._ She hesitates a second, then reaches for him and runs her hand through his hair, smiling when he only looks up at her with a smile of his own and it reaches his eyes, genuine and sincere. He gently nudges her legs apart and then his mouth is right where she needs it to be. Luckily the Professor holds her up, because her knees buckle at the feel of Berlin's expert tongue and she can't keep upright by herself. She leans back against the Professor and rides the waves of pleasure rushing through her body as Berlin licks and sucks, a deep and expert kiss that sends her shaking and moaning. She comes amazingly fast, squeezing her thighs on Berlin's face and hearing him chuckle. "Don't suffocate me, _mi reina_."

She should be embarrassed but she isn't, even though the asshole will now think he's so good at this —to be fair, he _is._ He stands up again, licking his lips and looking at the Professor.

"Your turn, _hermanito_."

Wait, what ?

Her clouded brain tries hard to start working again, but she manages to raise her eyebrows at Berlin and then turn to the Professor with disbelief. The Professor looks at her and then nods, and she gapes at him. "How ?? He's the biggest asshole I've ever met and you're ... you're my guardian angel ... " She almost feels betrayed, but maybe Berlin's mouth between her legs softened her thoughts about him for a minute and she thinks that maybe, just maybe, the guy is okay. The Professor smiles. "Im sorry." Then Nairobi is hit by another thing. They're brothers and she's been catching them fuck every now and then for the past few weeks. What the _fuck._

They don't get to talk more about it, for Berlin interrupts them. "Alright. Can we maybe do less talking and more fucking ?"

That's the Berlin she knows. Nairobi shrugs and walks to the man's bed. It smells just like him when she lies on it and it sparks desire back in her body. The Professor, however, hesitates. Berlin's smile fades and he frowns. Nairobi is starting to know him well enough to figure he's about to get mean. When he doesn't get what he wants or things don't go his way, Berlin bites.

"You know how I learned to suck you off so well, _hermanito_ ? From Martín." He says that name with enthousiasm, a smile back on his face, but it's the smile of a shark nearing on its prey. Nairobi watches the Professor clench his jaw and avert his eyes. "Martín taught me all I know. Of course, I don't desire him nearly as much as I desire you, _hermanito_ , but his devotion is pure and enjoyable."

"Don't talk to me about Martín." 

"Why? Because he had the courage you didn't ? Because he got down on his knees so pretty for me, while you stood there, eaten up with jealousy ?" Berlin's tone is light, but his words are sharp nonetheless and the Professor looks like he's about to snap. He suddenly lunges forward, grabbing Berlin by his shirt and pushing him up against the nearest wall. Berlin lets him, and for a moment, Nairobi gets to shamelessly stare at the two men — _brothers_ — making out. It's rough, Berlin doesn't go nearly as soft with the Professor as he did with Nairobi, and that brings her back to his words in the bathroom. _Women are beautiful, but they aren't as strongly built as men. You have to be careful not to break them ..._ He obviously doesn't have to be as careful with the Professor, and Nairobi is sure he gets a thrill out of it. Out of being forceful and almost violent, while knowing he won't break the Professor, not when done right. And Berlin knows how to do it right. 

But then, Berlin pushes the Professor back a little and laughs.

"The goddess on the bed, _hermanito_." 

And that's when the Professor finally turns towards Nairobi. She feels like she needs to reassure him, so she smiles, as if to say that it's okay. That he doesn't have to be afraid he's using her, she wants this, she's always wanted this. If this is going to happen, she decides it must be on her terms. "You both are way too dressed still, why am I the only one naked ?" When only the Professor starts to unbutton his shirt, she adds "Berlin, _cariño._ You too." He scoffs but obliges, muttering something under his breath. _Skilled in bed, but still an ass._ Nairobi feels good, she feels powerful. She enjoys it while she can, before she gets caught between two men and their desires, before she submits to the pleasures of the flesh. The bed dips as the Professor joins her on it, climbing over her and stopping himself to look her in the eyes. His are soft and warm, and she reaches a hand to touch his face. He gets the cue and leans down to kiss her, and they both ignore Berlin's delighted chuckle. The Professor is a good kisser, a little inexperienced but he learns fast, and the rest simply follows. His hands on her body, touching, caressing. His mouth on her neck, trailing open-mouthed kisses down her collarbone and to her breasts, then lower towards her bellybutton. 

Before it goes too far for her to form coherent thoughts, Nairobi speaks her mind. "Condoms, boys. Maybe you two don't mind exchanging body fluids, but I really don't wanna have a genius psychopath baby." It earns a genuine laugh from Berlin and he reaches in the nightstand for a condom that he shoves in his brother's hand. The Professor clumsily rolls it on, and then looks at Nairobi for guidance. She's already so wet and ready from her previous orgasm and the foreplay that she just urges him on, moaning when he finally enters her. It's good and everything she thought it would be. The Professor is gentle but not too much, just enough. He cares for her and makes sure she gets as much pleasure out of it as he does. He thrusts into her and they moan together, and Nairobi forgets about everything, even about Berlin. That is, until he brings them both back to Earth. "My turn, Sergio." 

Just like that, the Professor pulls out of her and she whines at the emptiness she suddenly feels. He still kisses her, almost apologetic, before moving away to give way to Berlin. Nairobi suddenly realises the man has been hard from the beginning and still ate her out, then let the Professor have his turn before he did. Maybe he isn't that bad. Just maybe. He also didn't try and suggest they do her at the same time and she is glad for it. His lips are still very lustful as they trace her body, but this time, he doesn't spend quite as much time taking care of her. He thrusts inside her without warning, just on the right side of painful, and his pace is sharp and fast. It's still good, so very good, and the Professor's hands are back on her body, stimulating her from everywhere. She gets the feeling she won't last very long, but she also doesn't want it to ever stop. She clenches down on Berlin and he groans, thrusting a little harder. It's fascinating to see him like that, eyes closed and his mouth slightly opened with pleasure. It's oddly satisfying to watch someone so controlling come undone by the feeling of her body and she decides it's the best image of Berlin she's ever seen. She clenches down on him again for more friction.

Berlin suddenly pushes deep and rough inside her and stills with a choked moan, spilling inside the condom. He looks almost perplexed by the suddenness of his orgasm and then frowns at the fact that Nairobi still hasn't finished. "It's your turn again, _hermanito,_ " he finally says flatly, pulling out and getting rid of the used condom in the trash can beside the bed. The Professor moves so he can take his place, and they are back at it. Berlin lies down on the bed and rests his head next to hers, his hot breath spreading fire on her skin. Nairobi's slowly coming undone and the Professor's rhythm is starting to falter, so she finally lets go and lets the wave of pleasure submerge her. She shakes and moans and clenches around the Professor, who comes with a strangled cry. Berlin hums appreciatively as they all come down from their high and the Professor pulls out, disposes of the used condom and falls back on the bed next to her. Nairobi closes her eyes and smiles when she feels Berlin throwing an arm around her. She shouldn't be feeling this good in his embrace, but she does. The Professor cuddles her other side and warmth envelops her.

"See, Sergio _mi amor_ , it wasn't that hard," Berlin murmurs. "Now if the _Inspectora_ isn't beautiful, you'll have a goddess to think about." 

Nairobi scoffs and decides not to strangle him, because she realises he probably means it as an honest compliment, in a weird way. The Professor seems to think the same, for he doesn't bother with an answer. Nairobi realises this now changes everything, because they now made it personal. You can't pretend not to care about someone when you've been in bed with them. Now, as much of an asshole as Berlin is, she won't be able to let him die if anything bad happens. Truth be told, she wouldn't have let him die anyway, but now it's worse. _They made it personal._

But as she lies there between the two brothers —and seriously, about that, _what the actual fuck_ — and they breathe together and relax together, she feels better than she has in a very long time, and for now, that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this (not really, though). I don't know what this is. It's probably bad, also I never wrote in this fandom before, but hey! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed !


End file.
